THE NEW NINJA
by DANNI MIYUKI
Summary: This is my first story about a person who travels to the leaf village
1. Chapter 1

DANNI MIYUKI: I Only NEED to say thank you to Shojonohikari for the great publicity OK I lied i will babble on like Shojonohikari and i want to tell you to always give up your candy bar to a weirdo at your job if you don't the weirdo will kill you I am not making it up OK I am but that is not the point.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own the Naruto anime, manga, or merchandise, or any of the characters, except for a Naruto headband.

On with the Awesome story I know this because I wrote it If you don't like it why hell are you reading all of this.

So here is my totally awesome story

KIDNAPPED

It is Monday in the leaf village with all of the sudden CLANG the sound of two kunai. Itachi and Kakashi are fighting once again. when Itachi get far enough away from Kakashi he does a new teleportation jutsu to another world. Kakashi quickly copies it and follows.

MEANWHILE

At PEARLS school four friends Danielle, Shojonohikari, Momo and Nat. They are all girls and love bull shit the game they are playing right now at lunch.

DANNI MIYUKI: My friend Shojonohikari Will not let me say her name how anti fun is that. So Shojonohikari you are a kill joy and a stick in the mud.

Danielle asks Why in the world is School so boring?

every one else It's school!! Right after a kunai flies right by Danielle's head

OK I guess that is not boring! Every one is staring behind me and the room filles with screams and kids pushing to get out. I turn around and their two menacing figures stand.

Kakashi moves back while he and Itachi both say YOU.

Itachi comes at me with a kunai I punch him and he flies into the wall. My friends are in shock that they are here Itachi and Kakashi are here! I force them out of the room but they stay and watch. I am in the fight of my life somehow it's not hard it's easy and Fun. I throw a kunai and use shadow clone jutsu it worked I can do jutsus testing my power I do chisengon a mix of chidori and rasengon to send Itachi into a wall. My friends run in and hug me in disbelief. I move my arm to block a kunai I force him over to Kakashi then I take them back to there world. 


	2. Chapter 2

DANNI MIYUKI: SUP my fans you all suck because you did not listen to Shojonohikari and read my awesome story well if I leave it at that you wont read so I guess I'm sorry for what I said and Shojonohikari was right I probably won't not say stuff to her If you want to hear me talk about momo from last chapter message me Shojonohikari your vote wont count so tell more people that I have my story up.

Kidnaped a possible true story chapter 2 Did that just happen

Kakashi brought me to lady Hokage At first she healed me then told Kakashi to put me back in my world. Then Kakashi explained to her what I had done.

A little later...

I woke up I was in my world

Wait didn't I just fight Itachi.

Yah don't you wish Danielle. I turn to see Shojonohikari beside me.

You just fell asleep you know you sleep like a log and you have a wonderful imagination.

I grab my neck their is still blood but no cut.

Explain my blood if it were a dream. She kept silent.

Wait a minute I remember now lets try this 'Clap' Release.

It worked so that did happen where am I?

Kakashi said " Your in the hospital you know for that mark on your neck.

Oh yah! Lady Hokage burst in "You come with me." I go and then I see all the ninja in the Leaf village.

"Here she is the person who fought Itachi and is not severely hurt."What why did you just do that?" All the boy Genin in the village start to treat me like a boy. then guess who Naruto comes and tries to chest bump me as I move he is in shock and falls on his face every one laughs.

"Then I say im a GIRL Duh." embarrassed all the boys move " My name is Danielle York." people try to introduce themselves but I stop them by telling them I know all ready. Lady Hokage Made me an ANBU with out the cloak mask and tattoo. All of a sudden The Akatsuki come all Jonin start to fight some go to protect the Genin and lady Hokage. They come to me and hold me down then Itachi uses Mangekyo Sharingan but I was not affected so I use chisengon to send him flying and everyone gets blown off and gets away

I say " So Lady Hokage what mission do you have for me now." She stares then says to take the day off. Naruto Sakura and Kakashi pull me to a party.

DANNI MIYUKI so want to help me out come up with what party game I will play and what boy will I be partnered with? Message 


	3. Chapter 3

DANNI MIYUKI: Well unlike my instruction Some one messaged me with a comment less then good when theirs was much worse and she has to offer her help to herself. Other then that All is good SO HOW ABOUT YOU?

Kidnaped Chap 3 The rock in party

They brought me to Sakura's house. Every one is their including senseis. I was amazed that everyone was there. As we came in Sakura shouted True or Dare your new you go first. I am a high risk taker and the fact I can do jutsus makes me that much more into it. I yelled DARE ME!!

Sakura and Ino both fined a dare for me they agree. They look around to see if he was in the room. They come over and whisper the dare to me then they stop to look at my shocked face. To their disappointment I just said

" Fine what is his address?" they tell me and I'm off. When I'm gone they tell the dare to every one but him. All the guys scream " How will we know if she did the dare." they say "OH SHIT"

DANNI MIYUKI: Do you want to know who his is well you will need to read to find out Meanwhile

I'm walking to his house and I go in when I got there. I tried to find his room after my third try I found it. I went to his book shelf and I looked for it I found it. Kakashi's Icha Icha book volume one as I leave Kakashi finds me.

What are you doing here with my book? If you wanted to read it you could have asked now you need to be punished.

"Before that can I prove to the party I did the dare." "Wait this was a dare well fine as long as you do it my way." " OK what is your way." "Well" he said. I go back with the book in my hand then he comes in. I show Ino the book then he grabbed it and started to lecture me about it. Then at the end he said I needed to go with him. Once we were gone he said I had to work off the fact I broke in. He gave me the longest list in the world full of chores. To move faster I used shadow clone jutsu. At the very end I read kiss me once in public. I found him and asked "What does this mean?" Well a kiss is" "I know what a kiss is" Then come on if it is the last thing lets go back to the party it was only a half hour." "Fine!" Back at the party Kakashi got everyones attention and then he made me tell everyone that I wanted to kiss him then I did he put his arm around my waist and pulled me in close. I tried to push away but couldn't then we broke free and he left and I explained then they felt sorry and then all the boys said to make it up to them I should kiss them. I hit them all then I kissed Gaara and Shikamaru on the cheek for not being complete assholes.

DANNI MIYUKI: So how did you like it yay you loved it thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

DANNI MIYUKI I have not written because I did not know what to write So check my other story or my fav authors to find equally good Storeys written by my friends.

Kidnaped Chap 4 The new mission

After a goodnight sleep to forget the stupid party and all the assholes I woke up and got ready As I walked to see something Kakashi came and told me Lady Hokage wanted me. When I got there she said that I had to take a Princess to the village hidden under the moon with Naruto Neji and Sakura.

When we start the princess is a brat she complains and demands every damn thing under the sun.

We are half way there Kisa-sama.I said

Do you think I care I want to be in my kingdom!

You know I can drop you. Naruto said

If you do I will have you...

Both of you will stop talking or I will hurt you and I'm not afraid of your power got that! I said

They both say OK you did not need to yell.

Then Neji said Some one is following us.

Keep going I'll stop them. I said

I don't know which is better You or the princess I think you the princess is worth money You are worth more. Itachi said

Fight me longer and you wont worry about that!

Fine win I win You will come with me.

When I win you will go to jail.

We start to fight and do our best jutsus And I counter all of his when I hear some one say

I'm tired of this I'll help Itachi. It was Sasori and he used puppet jutsu and I stop dead Itachi starts to kick the crap out of me but I cant move

I use mind connect jutsu to tell Neji that I have trouble so follow order and finish the mission.

He says fine and they keep going faster to try to hurry and come back to help me.Itachi stopped then walked in front of me and he uses Mangekyo Sharingan I go into his world.

DANNI MIYUKI find the rest next time so keep reading. 


End file.
